7 Shells
by Bam45
Summary: A story about the Leone family mafia, their hunt for Tommy Vercetti, and their inner problems.
1. Prologue & The Plan

7 Shells =Prologue= Liberty City, 1996. The rain continued to come down outside. The three men sitting in the small room were a like a who's who in the world of organized crime. "We gotta take this guy down, before he comes down here and tries to rub us out!" "Yeah yeah, I know we have to-but this isn't the time. Remember our man down in Vice?" "You mean Mikey?" "Yeah, him. He called yesterday. He said that Vercetti's got too many people. Too much power. Supposedly, he's untouchable right now." The look on Joey Leone's face showed his frustration with Don Cipriani, but he didn't dare cross him. After Don Salvatore's murder, Toni had become the Leone family don. Luigi Goterelli finally broke the silence. "Maybe we could stage a distraction, or a riot-" Toni cut in-"Or an attack on one of his assets." A devilish smile came over the Don's face, and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Joey walked down the steps into the garage and got into the customized black Sentinel. His thoughts were empty, and to cover up the silence he switched on the radio. He turned the knob until he was on Double Cleff FM, and instead heard a newswoman. "Earlier today in Vice City a shootout took place on Maple Avenue. A lone gunman wielding a semi-automatic weapon was arrested after being shot in the stomach. No names have been released, but the man allegedly was in a mafia operation, but it is unkno"-the radio switched off. "Stupid piece of shit." Joey muttered, as he arrived at his garage.  
  
=Chapter 1: The Plan= The cell phone on the nightstand started to ring. Joey awoke, sleepy eyed, and answered it. It was the Don. "We're planning when and where this shit is going to happen. Get your ass over here, and make it quick." Toni hung up before Joey could even get a word out. Joey looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:30. "Damn, I could have used that sleep." He said quietly to himself, and got dressed. When he got to the Gentleman's Club, it was already 9:15. "What the hell took you so long?!" Toni yelled. "I needed some coffee." Joey replied as he sat down. "Okay then, here's the plan. We're going to go down to Vice City in 5 days. Some of our soldiers are going to attack the Malibu club, and when Vercetti sends some of his men to retaliate, another group of our men is going to flood into his mansion right through the front door. And Joey, I want you to lead the troops." "Me? I can't do that shit!" "That wasn't a fucking question!"-Toni roared back. "I'm getting all the guns and ammo down here from San Fierro tomorrow and then you're going to Vice fucking City!" 


	2. The Flood Gates Open

=Chapter 2: The Flood Gates Open= Joey and the Leone family's soldiers arrived at Escobar International Airport at about 6am, two days later. They picked up the weapons van Don Cipriani had arranged for them, and then set out to the warehouse hideout in the industrial district. At about 2:30pm, everyone was loading up their guns and preparing for the attack. Joey loaded up his MP5 and pocketed a few clips, and then he watched some of the other activity around the room. About 45 minutes later, the group of around 150 men had split up, and the group attacking Vercetti's mansion were set up across the street in a nearby yard. The walkie-talkie crackled suddenly "We're taking the Malibu right now!" as gunshots could be heard in the background. Joey looked over at the Vercetti Estate about ten minutes later and saw somewhere around 100 men jump into Sentinels and Washingtons and careen off towards the Malibu. "Okay lets do this shit!" Joey yelled, and the men ran towards the huge mansion. The flooding began. 3 guards in the main room were caught not paying attention, and one of the Leone men splattered them on the wall with a Spaz shotgun. Hearing the commotion, eight guards ran out on to a balcony above and opened fire with M16s. "Shit! Take cov-" one man yelled, and was cut off by a bullet through the head. Joey opened fire on the balcony and ripped through 3 of the men. One Leone soldier tossed a grenade up to the 2nd floor before being turned into a stain on the floor and sent the Vercetti men flying. The remaining guards started to run into different rooms. The attacking group split into a few smaller groups and ventured off to find Vercetti. The walkie-talkie started squawking again. "We're outnumbered! There were some guys waiting around the back!" Joey replied, "How many men are still there?!" "We've got abou" The man on the other end screamed and then only gunfire was heard. Suddenly, more guards started to pour in from the front door, Tec-9s blazing, making the Leone men holding the main room scatter off to find cover. Joey jumped behind a turned-up table and reloaded his MP5. He popped up and sprayed bullets at the group of guards, taking down two of them. He reloaded once more, but noticed that he was down to his last clip. Seeing a dead Vercetti man next to an M16 under the stairwell, he dove for the stairwell with his MP5 afire. Barely being missed by a hail of gunfire, he grabbed the M16 and capped one of the guards, leaving a permanent stain on the wall. The fire slowed down for a few seconds. "Run for it Mr. V!" yelled a guard, and Leone saw his target: Tommy Vercetti. Tommy ran towards a hallway, but before he got there he pulled a Colt Python out of his jacket and popped a Leone man in the back of the head. Joey knew this would be his only chance to get up the stairs. "Cover me, dammit!" he yelled, and backpedaled up the stairs while firing at the guards. He kept running, all the way into the hallway Vercetti had entered... 


	3. Betrayal

=Chapter 3: Betrayal= Joey slowed down to a cautious jog, prepared to meet anything around each corner. He turned the next one, M16 ready...and was greeted by a gun barrel to his head. "Move and your brains are the newest decoration. Drop the gun." The man said. Joey complied. It was a familiar voice, Joey thought to himself. "Who are you?" Joey cautiously asked his assailant. "None of yer damn business." The voice replied calmly. Joey could see the roof of the mansion from the stairway. Then the two men he saw coming down the stairs were two familiar faces; Tommy Vercetti and Toni Cipriani. "Good job Mikey." Toni said. Joey instantly felt a cold shock come over him, as he saw a Colt Python in Tommy's hand, and a Colt .45 in Toni's. He could feel Mikey tie his hands behind his back. 'Those traitorous bastards!' he thought to himself as sweat beads started to form on his forehead. "Well well, if it isn't Joey Leone. I can't believe you fell for this shit." "What do you mean by that?" Joey inquired. "After I became Don, Luigi and I had this planned. Then Vercetti came into the picture, and instead of popping him, I decided to see if Tommy would rather rule over both cities alongside me. He agreed, and it was a fact that you were the only thing in our way. So now we're here." Toni replied, blowing cigar smoke from the corner of his mouth. "I would enjoy killing you, but I'm going to allow Toni the honors." Tommy said, his face like ice. Joey closed his eyes and prepared for the end. BLAM! Joey heard a gunshot, but didn't feel wounded. No pain. He opened his eyes. He saw Toni falling to the ground, shot in the forehead, and the barrel of Mikey's .45 was smoking. Tommy, still in shock, raised his gun and pointed it at Mikey's head. He pulled the trigger, only to be rewarded by an empty chamber. The three men stood still for a few seconds, completely silent. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Tommy ran for his helicopter. Mikey fired some potshots at him. Joey frantically looked for a gun. The whole time the war downstairs was still raging. Joey found a Mac10, but it was too late, as Vercetti had already jumped into the waiting Maverick. Tommy was home free as he started to pull a cuban out of his coat. "Pilot, take me to the Pole Position." He said as he lit up his cigar. He hoped that would make him feel better, as his mansion was going to be ruined after the battles were over. "Damn pricks, they're going to pay..." he said quietly to himself. 


	4. The Empire Deteriorates

=Chapter 4: The Empire Deteriorates= Tommy's chopper landed on top of the Pole Position. Tommy and his pilot walked down the steps into the VIP room. They didn't bother worrying, since the Pole was one of Tommy's most lucrative properties. He saw a few bouncers he didn't recognize, but he couldn't know whom every employee at every place he owned was. He watched as his pilot's lap dance began. The stripper was a dark-haired Russian woman named Natalya, one of the highest earning dancers at the Pole Position. She had him hypnotized, and damn near had Tommy hypnotized too. She continued to dance, and while running her hand down her leg pulled a .38 snub nose revolver out of her boot. Tommy watched as the look on the man's face changed from happiness to horror, and 2 seconds later his brains were splattered over the wall. Tommy was unarmed, and knowing he was next, turned and ran from the hail of bullets coming from a few more men who had busted into the room. He ran out from the club and jacked some guy's Kuruma. 3 Sentinels came roaring out of the garage and gave chase. A guy popped out of the sunroof of all three cars, each packing an AK47. Other people in the cars packing Uzis and .45s sprayed lead at the 4-door sedan. Bullets riddled the trunk and rear end of Tommy's newly acquired Kuruma, and he still had no gun. He frantically looked for anything he could use as a weapon, but still to no avail. Suddenly he felt a hot, searing pain in his shoulder. He looked and saw his own blood painting the dashboard a crimson hue. He started to loose his cool, going into the attitude an animal goes into when frightened, running on pure adrenaline and fear. He looked back at the chasing cars, the whole time pushing the gas pedal down even more. Suddenly he felt a lurch, and his car was in mid-air, doing a barrel roll. The car landed on its rear end, flipping end over end and rolling over a few times before coming to a stop on its roof in the middle of the road. He crawled out, battered, bloodied, and bruised. The three cars skidded to a stop half a block away, and the men got out and walked towards him, guns in hand. He knew his life would be over in a few seconds, not feeling like the bad ass he had been just two days previous. Then a stream of fire flew from the bushes. Tommy's attackers were now being reduced to burnt nothingness. He looked up and saw the man with the flamethrower. It was none other than Joey Leone. "What the fuck are you doing here Leone?!" he yelled. "Would you rather I hadn't showed up?" Joey sarcastically replied. "Look, the way I see it, we're both in the same situation. No allies, no place to go, and no money. We have two choices, either we stay here and die from the late Toni's men, or us two trust each other and get on a plane to San Andreas. What's it gonna be?" Joey told Tommy. "What about all my property here?" was Vercetti's reply. "What is left of Toni's men will mop up the rest of your organization. In a few days, your empire will be nothing." Joey said, not even a hint of expression. "Well then, we better get the hell to Escobar International." Tommy answered, and a grin came over Joey's face. As the two men got into a beaten old Esperanto, he thought to himself, 'If this bastard doesn't try anything stupid, this could be the beginning of a great business partnership..." 


End file.
